This project integrates the development efforts of Projects D.I.A, D.I.C.1, and D.I.C.2. It supports the development of software packages that produce functional images from positron emission tomography (PET) image files. These packages will be tailored to specific analyses such as the determination of regional flow with 15O labeled water.